


Misfortune Favors

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [25]
Category: CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Are you happy about this, Covens AU, F/F, JiU gets hurt, Light Angst, Minor Violence, The Jibo is unrequited, Unrequited Crush, WITCHES AU, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: In which Yoohyeon's curse, though dispelled, costs them.Bora burns things, Seunghee's stuck, and Siyeon watches it all.(You wanted angst? Fine. Have a bite's worth.)
Relationships: Minor Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU - Relationship, Oh Seunghee/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Misfortune Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: some sort of angsty witches/supernatural AU, JiU gets badly injured. Involved w/one of the members or someone else and Bora, a fire witch?, is crushing on her hard. Maybe something inspired by one of the MVs but that's up to you.
> 
> A shorty, kinda angsty anon "request."

_"I thought she was a normal customer...I–I didn't-unnie, she's from..."_

_"I know," Minji says. "It's alright. We'll go over and explain and see if we get help."_

_Bora paces in the hall, hair smoking at the hushed conversation of the others. They don't want her to hear the name, she knows that._

"It's all my fault, it's my fault..."

Siyeon didn't have it in her to tell Yoohyeon's otherwise until a day later, still finding tears dripping down her own cheeks. She pinches her knee, hard, and pats Yoohyeon's arm. Minji would know what to say. Minji would be comforting them and keeping Bora from destroying more of the area around them. But she's not there.

"Minji...knew what she asked for with that spell. It was probably the only way. To...to make sure she wouldn't..."

_"Minji?"_

_Siyeon steadies herself on Yubin's shoulder, ears still ringing. The curse-caster is dead, but it doesn't-fuck, her arm hurts._

_"Just-we only wanted to talk with her, she shot first-"_

_"They don't look like they wanted to talk," Seungyeon spits. Siyeon curses the reflexes they developed in training, several sets of hands lighting up with magic energy._

_"What happened? Why Kyunji? You could've sent a message to-"_

_"She cursed Yoohyeon, she-we don't know with what, but the signs are there and the magic isn't resp-"_

_"It wasn't her! It-why would she do that?"_

_"We don't know but it doesn't fucking matter!" Bora shouts. "Her trail led us here and she tried to burn us up before we even saw her. She's dealt with."_

_"She was one of ours!"_

_Seunghee flings an arm out and manages to stop Elkie from lunging forwards. Minji does the same with Bora and they're all frozen for a moment._

_"She cursed Yoohyeon," Yubin rasps._

_"Why would she-"_

_"Seunghee...come on, let's talk. We don't need to fight each other. She came to the shop we run, she cursed Yoohyeon. We came to-"_

_Someone fires first._

"Siyeon? Yoohyeon?"

Handong comes in slowly, wincing as the door creaks. It's too loud for...now.

"We um...we have to do the second part of the spell now," Handong whispers. Siyeon nods, gently pulling Yoohyeon up with her. Bora will already be at the site, probably and Yubin trails behind them with a silent Gahyeon.

_Of all people...Yeeun._

_Physical combat was more Yoohyeon or Bora's thing, not Minji's. Her guard was only semi-up, they weren't fighting to kill-Siyeon had battered Eunbin back with weaker force than usual just before, just before-_

_"Yeeun!"_

_"She's got-"_

_Minji gasps and Siyeon hears it. She hears something hit, make contact. Metal. Flesh._

_It's an ugly noise, sudden and Minji's breath dies out. Seungyeon stops moving next to her and Sorn drops Yubin from a headlock and they all just...look._

_"Unnie?"_

Handong and Yoohyeon could only stare when it happened. Yubin was unconscious. Gahyeon shrieked.

And Bora raged.

_Of all the other covens...she's old enough to retire or be forced out, why was she still with them?_

Their coven is four years old, and the closest neighboring group to them was-is CLC. They'd been established just two years earlier, assigned as their watchers for the first six months. They could be so annoying sometimes-Seungyeon challenging Bora, Elkie chattering away with Handong, Yeeun and Sorn coming over to borrow books from Yubin.

And then there was Seunghee and Minji.

They typically led the conversations and group efforts, Seunghee helping them with some of the official registration and upkeep duties. She was kind, if a little cringy, and used to offer the younger ones candy like they were children. She stopped when Yubin changed the color of her hair on a whim and Gahyeon accidentally shattered the front window because Handong stepped on her foot.

Minji and Seunghee...got along well, that was clear. Siyeon would see them working or reading together, came into the library to see them laughing over a book. She once crawled onto the couch and set her head on Minji's lap after an exhausting day of combat practice with Bora, not noticing the other pair of eyes on her until a soft cough interrupted her complaining.

She still got teased about how fast she moved that day.

And then later, when they'd been in the house for two years, Seunghee came over late. Most of the others were drunk, passed out, or both, but Siyeon was awake enough to remember Minji pulling the other woman down the hall.

(Mainly because of Yoohyeon's drunken yet cute clinging to Yubin being very, very loud.)

They disappeared and Siyeon crawled into her own room. She woke up a time or two due to the nausea, falling back asleep to creaking and soft groans from nearby. She didn't understand it the first time, at her old age of twenty one, and Yubin laughed at her. Then Seunghee came over again, avoiding their eyes with pink cheeks and Minji kissed her hand and Siyeon _got it_.

Bora did too, unfortunately.

Bora, who lovingly bullied them all and constantly set one of Minji's favorite seats on fire. Bora, who slept in the room opposite Minji's and probably heard everything. Bora, who mocked Seunghee's high tone to Handong until the other woman scolded her. Bora, who would stare at an electricity-wielding Minji in silent awe.

(She was the only one strong enough, willing enough, _good_ enough to try tapping into a second elemental magic. Electricity.

Like Seunghee.)

Bora, who rarely voiced her admiration and often questioned some of Minji's actions but _never_ disobeyed. The Bora that became withdrawn at a dinner meant to celebrate the close relationship between their covens where Seunghee openly pressed a kiss to Minji's cheek.

And Minji knew. They all knew, about her gazing at Minji and crawling into Handong's bed for comfort. They'd tried to talk about it once, or at least Siyeon thinks that's what happened. She just knows something caught fire and Minji looked saddened and Bora stayed in her room, in the training arena. She didn't join them at meals for _two days_ , and it was Gahyeon shouting about a promise to do flexibility training that made her come back into their routine.

That Bora erupted _-_

_as Yeeun scrambled back, knife scattering into the leaves. Minji staggers and falls onto her side with a grunt. Seunghee screams in surprise and horror and Siyeon is overwhelmed by the heat and sudden stop to the fighting. Gahyeon calls out to their leader and Minji's silent, face turned away._

_"Bora-please-wa-"_

_Sorn and Yujin shielded their members the best they could but she still remembers Yeeun screams and bright red strokes, the smell of burning hitting her afterwards. Seunghee is pulled back by Seungyeon and Eunbin, frozen, and Siyeon feels her chest fill with smoke._

_A horrible, choked sound comes from the bo-from Minji and she crawls forwards, almost slipping. Blood on the leaves, her fingers, sinking into the dirt below-_

_"Dongie...please," she wheezes, and Siyeon turns to the other witch. She kneels by them, assessing Minji with trembling hands. Blood streaks across her neck, her collarbone, bright and too much and Siyeon doesn't think to press on her wound, afraid to touch and somehow harm her further._

_"A-are you sure, Minji, I-you might not-"_

_"Have to, that...spell," she manages. Handong nods and Yoohyeon burrows against Siyeon, wincing as Bora blows another tree apart with her flames._

_"Bora, you're not helping!"_

_"Is-Minji? Is she unconscious?"_

_"Seu-Seung..." Minji chokes, and Siyeon just shakes her head. Seunghee can't reach them through the fire, can't hear her._

_"Yeeun! Was there anything on that fucking knife?! Poison? Enchantments?"_

_"I-it's silver, that's the only special part-no magic, I promise-it shouldn't be-it's a normal wound-"_

_"Bora...we can help, Yujin can-"_

_"Stay the fuck over there! All of you! Don't you fucking dare come near us!"_

_"Minji," Seunghee calls again. Siyeon's vision is blurred through hot tears but she can tell Seungyeon is barely holding her back. Bora's flames surround them, Gahyeon pulling Yubin away from the edge._

_"Unnie," Yoohyeon cries, and Siyeon looks down just in time to see her Minji's eyes take on a dark green glow. Handong's arms pulse bright blue and light flow sdown across her body as the other witch mumbles apologies._

_This spell is one of the many she said she never wanted to use._

_Minji's eyes close slowly, body going slack. A sticky film creeps onto Siyeon's hands and she jerks them away, watching. Yoohyeon's weight pins her to the forest floor and she goes willingly._

The film that developed on her is thicker and now a light orange, with darkened bubbles clustered around her sternum. They laid her in the old chapel on the property-quiet, shielded by protective enchantments. She'd always liked the remaining stained glass windows and the symmetry to the room. Good energy or something. Siyeon regrets not coming with her to sit and read more, she'd only done so a few times in the past-

but she'll get to again. Someday. They'll bring Minji back from this. They have to.

Handong runs a hand across her jaw, sighing. This section of the spell is...it means Minji's really...stuck. Indefinitely. 

“I’m sorry I had to put you under this spell, friend.”

Gahyeon pushes into Yoohyeon's arms and Siyeon wraps an arm around Yubin's shoulders as Handong begins mutter under her breath. Bora wasn't in the chapel.

\--

Seunghee comes by the next day. Yubin blasts her with enough force to scatter the gravel of the walkway but she'd been prepared for that, somehow, because she barely moves.

"Let me see her. Please let me."

Bora is less than pleased to see Seunghee walk in-try furious-but she follows them to the chapel without smiting the younger woman. Siyeon feels her nerves mounting as they cross the threshold, as Seunghee sees her and openly sobs.

This wasn't-because Minji knew how to handle Bora, and sometimes Handong could as well, but this-but the foreign witch is exhausted and feels some amount of guilt despite _saving_ Minji's life with her spell and-and Siyeon's the next oldest, but she can't keep them together, she _can't_. Gahyeon's too young and Yoohyeon and Yubin aren't capable of leading yet and Bora will rampage and might leave and Siyeon has _no idea_ what to do-

What can they even do without Minji?

She sits on a pew for now, pulling Handong next to her. She'd been tired and shaky and Siyeon knows it's not just the physical effects of the magic. Gahyeon crouches near them as Seunghee gathers herself, clearing her throat.

“Kyunji had…we went into her room, the barriers were down now, and there were…things. We…she must’ve cursed Yoohyeon to take some of her power. We think she’s been doing it for a while.”

Yubin seems interested but Siyeon can only nod, repeatedly pinching the sides of her hands. It's not the same.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers, and Siyeon feels as though she's talking to Minji more than she is their coven. “I should’ve paid more attention. Should’ve questioned her. Stopped…stopped the fighting…god…I could’ve stopped them, I’m so sorry…”

"Yeeun didn't want to come with you? To say sorry?"

Siyeon wants to cry as Seunghee goes stiff. It's nearly noiseless for that moment, the echoes of Handong's harsh breathing just as loud as her heartbeat.

"Bora..."

"If she doesn't leave your coven...one way, or another, we're coming after her."

"Bora," Handong says softly, and Gahyeon steps up behind her as Bora wheels on them.

"What? Are we just not-not going to? _She nearly killed Minji!"_

"She took her from me too," Seunghee whispers. The pew behind them bursts into flames and Yubin is on Bora immediately, flinching at the heat. The hiss of water becoming steam and Bora's pained grumbles give them all a reprieve, but not enough of one. Not nearly enough.

"But that's not what's important."

"How _dare-"_

"She already left, Bora. Last night. Wrote letters and used a teleportation spell. We don't know where she went."

"Bullshit. You have other properties or-or her family, other covens-"

"I threatened her life and she handed over her wand," Seunghee states. "I don't know where she's gone. I don't have the want to go after her, either, because the only thing that matters is finding a way to wake her up."

Bora make a noise of disbelief and Yoohyeon begins wiping at her face. 

"The...spell. It's yours, right? Foreign."

Handong nods.

“Are there people in your country who kn-“

“Yes,” Handong says. “I could get you to my family, my school-but I can’t safely leave her side right now. The spell naturally loses power if you don’t re-cast it regularly, I'm talking every week. I don’t think I have time to go back, technology's too weak, and without me to translate…Yooh isn’t good enough yet and we can’t just take-ship Minji to China in a plane, teleporting’s risky-“

"We can find a way. I can go, I'll hire a translator, find out more about your magic-we can find some way."

"Not without us, at least-"

"I can go," Yoohyeon interrupts, "I know some basics and-and we'll still need a translator but I've got our coven mark, they'll know-"

"None of this addresses how the _fuck_ we're going to deal with Yeeun," Bora hisses.

"Minji's the priority."

 _"I don't need you to fucking tell me-_ and who put you in charge?" Bora shouts.

"Enough! Please!" Siyeon yells, and she hates how her voice cracks and it just makes her more upset. "I don't know what we need to be doing or how Bora, but it's not this," she snaps. "Not like this, focusing on...just not this. Seunghee's right, forget Yeeun for now. We need to go to Dongie's home, learn about this spell-I can get myself, maybe two others over there in the morning if we set up a teleportation circle. Does that work? Can we just-just do that? Can we just go forwards?"

Bora stares back at her, centered in the middle of her blurry vision.

"I don't know, Siyeon. I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> So it wasn't really an MV storyline but more from the "Yoohyeon gets cursed branch"  
> The old woman from the You and I MV curses Yooh, they get attacked by her, and in the semi-serious fight w/CLC after that Yeeun accidentally (and can be read as an action affected by the fading curse) stabs JiU, nearly kills her. Handong's magic is different from the others, so she puts JiU in like a stasis coma, but doesn't know how to wake her from it.  
> Also seung...ji? Is a thing and Bora has many feelings.  
> My twitter: [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


End file.
